La sirena durmiente
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: No ha sucedido muchas veces, pero en situaciones especiales hago la oferta, como ahora. Conviértete en una Niña Mágica, Kamijo Kyosuke y traeré a Sayaka Miki a la vida para ti.


**La sirena durmiente**

Der Tragödie erster Teil 

-¿Oíste sobre lo que dicen que le pasó a Sayaka, Kyosuke?

En días como este, Kamijo desearía seguir en el hospital, donde no tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones como esa. Charlas de vestuario. Para Nakazawa, aunque Miki haya estudiado con ellos, no es más que pura conversación, doblemente interesante por la carga de morbosidad, ya que se trata sobre la ruina de alguien que conocieron en vivo y en directo. Alguien que acabó en las noticias de la televisión y en internet, con montones de teorías macabras rondando su muerte. A Kamijo, en cambio, Miki le significa todo. Todo después de la música. Y no habría vuelto a tocar sin ella. Lo sabe.

-Dicen que andaba metida con un servicio de citas porque su familia está arruinada. Otros afirman que solo por gusto, pero yo no me lo imagino. Se supone que jugaban a ahorcarla y se pasaron de rudos o fue una sobredosis y se le paró el corazón mientras que los mafiosos que la contrataron la...

Nakazawa no termina la línea cuando Kyosuke le va al cuello y lo tira al suelo para darle la golpiza de su vida por parte del próximo Vivaldi. Y por mucho que los otros chicos lo sostengan para que no acabe en el reformatorio o meramente porque es de mal gusto manchar con sesos el suelo sobre el que están descalzos, al resignarse a que sus brazos han sido inmovilizados, Kyosuke sigue lanzando amenazas, mostrando los dientes, rabioso. No es solo porque mancha la memoria de Miki. Sino también porque quizás sea cierto y eso le duele más que una puñalada, casi tanto como le dolería que le amputaran el brazo ahora que ha recuperado su talento y no tiene nadie digno con quién compartir esa dicha.

(cuando la idea le cruzó la mente en su habitación, de vuelta, observó con odio los cds que Sayaka le llevó al hospital, como si acaso estuvieran manchados y los destrozó todos antes de echarse a llorar, porque eran lo único que tenía de ella. Ni una prenda ni una carta, ni un beso porque aunque tuvo sinfin de oportunidades cuando escucharon música juntos, la idea de no poder volver a tocar de nuevo lo frustraba al punto de llamarse a sí mismo "inválido indigno" de todo afecto)

La maestra Saotome le revisa la mano que no puede mover y le dice que quizás es un esguince, pero Kamiyo no está preocupado a pesar de que lo llevan a la enfermería y acepta un sedante, mientras que espera a que llamen a su familia para recogerlo. Eso ha pasado antes. Al enterarse de la muerte de Miki, golpeó la pared colérico y oyó sus huesos romperse, antes de sentir las astillas incrustándose en su carne, con dos llantos saliéndole de los ojos, convencido de que todo había terminado para él. De nuevo. Esperó de rodillas. Se quedó dormido en el suelo. Amaneció y la herida estaba soldada. Tocó el violín como Apolo hubiera querido. Solo por curiosidad, ofuscado, tomó un martillo y redujo a muñones sangrientos y aplastados su mano. Se desmayó rodando en la alfombra de dolor, mordiendo un pañuelo que tenía las iniciales patéticas de Hitomi bordadas. Al despertar, su carne intacta. Dos de tres o tres de tres. Sí, era magia.

Espera a sumirse en un liviano sueño narcótico. La enfermería parece oscurecerse, pero no sucede. En cambio, cuando pronuncia de nuevo el nombre de Sayaka, una pequeña bestia hace aparición.

-No ha sucedido muchas veces, pero en situaciones especiales hago la oferta, como ahora. Conviértete en una Niña Mágica, Kamijo Kyosuke y traeré a Sayaka Miki a la vida para ti.

Los ojos de Mefisto refulgen con aire maligno pero Kamijo no necesita pensarlo mucho. Abre y cierra los propios para encontrarse nadando hacia el fondo del mar. Hace frío, está oscuro como boca de lobo, pero él escucha de lejos los cantos de Margarita y Fausto en el último acto de Gounod: Oui, c'est toi que j'aime. La encuentra recostada en un reluciente trono de coral, caballitos de mar enredados en su cabello y perlas en su cuello. Le devuelve el aliento con un beso que es el primero, porque los que dio a Hitomi no cuentan y ella despierta.

Der Tragödie zweiter Teil

Va llegando tarde al Conservatorio, por eso camina deprisa, casi sin mirar a quienes esquiva en el metro y luego arriba, en la calle que recorre de inmediato, sin poder llamar a un taxi porque eso solo lo retrasaría más y debe practicar cuatro horas seguidas, pero ahora tiene motivos para querer regresar temprano a su apartamento. Su familia no puso pegas cuando pidió un lugar con privacidad y aún más cerca de donde trabaja y estudia. Fue difícil esconderla al principio más ha rendido sus frutos. Entonces tropieza con un chico de la calle que lleva una chaqueta con capucha. Parece un criminal y carga con una bolsa llena de manzanas que se diseminan por el suelo. Kamijo está irritado.

-¡Fíjate dónde andas!-exclama al niñato, que le sonríe con sorna, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos de unos jeans deslavados.

-¡Joven Kyosuke!-una voz risueña lo hace voltear. Mami Tomoe, saliendo de una pastelería con una bolsa que de seguro contiene un postre. Si mal no recuerda el mencionado, está en segundo o tercer año del Instituto. Ella se inclina sonriendo, sujetándose uno de los pliegues del uniforme y de repente mirando al muchacho con el que ha tropezado Kamijo.-Sakura, parece que está apurado, no lo distraigas. Apuesto a que tiene que practicar, ¿verdad?

¿Sakura? Kamijo voltea para observar con sus propios ojos al adolescente que se saca la capucha, arrugando la nariz con desidia y poniéndose a recoger las manzanas. Una larga melena femenina le cae desde una cola de caballo espinoza. Kamijo se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado tiempo parado allí, a penas hace una inclinación para Mami y sigue su camino. No escucha lo que la más joven muchacha murmura entre dientes, antes de ponerse entre los labios un palito de chocolate.

-Bastardo malagradecido.

-Sakura...-la otra chica la toma del brazo, como para evitar que lo siga y asesine. Pronto se juntan y desaparecen en el gentío.

* * *

-Volví temprano, Miki.

Pensó que habría calor, chispa, vapor humeando en sus pupilas cuando las abrió de nuevo en el fondo del océano. Al no verlas, su corazón se heló de terror. Los ojos de Sayaka eran un mar calmo en el que nada vivía, aunque parpadearan y bajo ellos, una leve sonrisa se mantuviera siempre dibujada. Se preocupó al principio, sosteniéndola debajo de la luz de la luna, ambos con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo y un juramento de muerte pendiendo de sus labios.

-Estás alterada, ¿verdad, Miki?-susurró, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Esperó que ella le acariciara la espalda. En vano.

Hoy la ha dejado sentada en la misma mecedora. La habitación es muy húmeda. En el aire flota el aroma salado de la costa. Kamiyo no ha podido descubrir por qué y luego ha decidido que es Sayaka, la esencia de su alma o los recesos de ella, imbuídos en ese nuevo cuerpo lánguido. Ella no se ha movido desde que se fue en la mañana. Parpadea casi respondiendo al saludo.

"En otra época me hubieras saltado encima", piensa él, arrodillándose ante ella, tras dejar el estuche del violín sobre la cama.

* * *

El té está frío y el cuarto solo vagamente iluminado por la luz del Crepúsculo. Cuando Mami llega de su caza de brujas repentina, para la cual ha tenido que ausentarse de la escuela, Sakura ya se ha comido su trozo de pastel correspondiente pero tiene la vista perdida y los puños cerrados.

-No puedes castigarlo porque estés resentida. Sería faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Miki. También...aunque lo escondas, puedo sentirlo. Me has ocultado que tu gema está ennegreciéndose, Sakura. ¿Aceptarás compartir mi Semilla de Luto para que se limpie?

Kyoko no dice nada un momento. Mami alza su trofeo entre los dedos. Al final, Sakura la imita, con su anillo y una luz conecta ambas joyas.

* * *

Él la ha amado y ella permanece del mismo modo. Los ojos vidriosos, la sonrisa inexpresiva, los cabellos cubriéndole las mejillas, brazos exámines a lados del vientre. Cuando la presiona mucho se queja con un gemido, como lo hace el colchón si salta sobre él, crujiendo. Es inhumano pero no llega a ser animal. Tendría que estar viva para ello.

-¡Me has engañado! Ella no es Miki.

Mefisto se encoge de diminutos hombros, con cinismo.

-Las almas se consumen una vez que el cuerpo deja de funcionar. Por lo demás, lo que posees es una copia genética exacta de Miki Sayaka. Quizás debiste pedir algo más exacto.

Kamijo le agarra la garganta, así como se la sujetó fuertemente a la-que-no-es-Miki momentos antes, hasta casi sentir que se rompía, soltándola solo por lástima, también horrorizado.

* * *

-Entonces es usted una Niña Mágica también, joven Kyosuke...

De alguna forma pueden sentirse. "Kami" salió a patrullar. Porque es su deber, supuestamente. Lo aburre. Hace que se atrase con sus deberes para con el Conservatorio. No puede escuchar a los grandes ni tratar de imitarlos como antes. Salvar vidas no lo colma, ya que nadie se lo reconoce y Miki no lo admirará. Pero saber que ella lo hacía antes lo motiva. Se dice que quizás pueda encontrar una forma de devolverle el extracto. Nunca gasta más de una hora en rastrear Brujas. Luego busca en internet y enpolvados libros de biblioteca por una respuesta a su interrogante. Ya casi no duerme ni toca a Sayaka. Aprieta ese cuerpo fértil en el que no florece ninguna alma y hace juramentos con frecuencia, hasta dormirse llorando y soñando que ha logrado cumplirlos.

Mami Tomoe. Su atuendo de fantasía. Una pequeña dominatrix de salón de té, con una escopeta y boina de caza. Kami se sonroja un poco. Tenía la esperanza que de toparse con alguien conocido, esta persona no se daría cuenta pero no contaba con que alguien más que "ella" hubiera caído en la trama del bicho faústico.

* * *

-Así que pediste una muñeca de Sayaka para tener una esclava sexual, ¿eh? Inteligente lo tuyo aunque un tanto pasado de lujuria. Hay que eyacular en alguna parte que no se embarace, ¿verdad? Supongo que te cansaste del hueco en tu pared y te da miedo contraer sífilis.

A Kamijo se le cae el estuche del violín por la sorpresa y el horror antes de que haga su transformación inmediata, preparado para una pelea a muerte. Solo la de uno de los dos, porque Mefisto-peluche-maligno-embaucador le ha informado acerca de su inmortalidad, a consecuencia de su deseo.

La muchacha criminal a la que vio con Mami Tomoe tiene a Miki en el suelo. Sus cabellos desmelenados contra la alfombra, una expresión inocua, los muslos separados y la falda sobre ellos. La blusa desabotonada, mostrando sus senos de doncella. Imaginar algo...terrible e indecible no es difícil, dado el aspecto de esa chica de identidad sexual dudosa y que naturalmente vive en la calle.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que a los chicos les gustaban los pechos grandes. No sé por qué te molestaste en traer a una marimacho como esta de la tumba. Con tirarte a una tabla de planchar...

...suficiente. Y es una pena, porque si Kyosuke hubiera llegado solo un minuto antes o acaso hubiera sido lo bastante sigiloso al disfrazar su identidad de otras Niñas Mágicas, habría atrapado a Sakura sin interpretar el papel de demonia. La última de sus intenciones fue herir o humillar a Miki de manera alguna. Cayeron juntas luego de que la empujara desesperada al notar que no le contestaba ni daba la más mínima impresión de oírla. La ropa se desacomodó por sí sola y los botones de la prenda superior los deshizo para cerciorarse de que esa Sayaka de ojos vacíos tenía un corazón tibio que latía. En efecto. Un inútil órgano que casi nada albergaba del original, excepto quizás vibraciones leves en concordancia.

-Oh, me encantaría quedarme a bailar con un marica como tú. Pero solo quería demostrarte que entrar aquí no es una ciencia para mí y que deberías reconsiderar tu estilo de vida si pretendes que yo acepte tu existencia.

La muchacha rechaza su ataque sin mayores ceremonias y como la furia enlentece la concentración en la batalla de Kyosuke, ni bien ella desaparece por la ventana, él recobra su anterior forma, dejándose caer de rodillas ante Miki, que no es Miki ni puede ofrecerle nada para calmar su dignidad herida.

* * *

-¿Puedes sentir esa concentración de energía allí?

Mami señala el mapa que colgaron juntas en la pared de la sala, junto a los cuadros de arreglos florales. La culpa aguijonea levemente a Kyoko de inmediato. Hay severidad en el aire de Mami que la corrobora.

-Algo...¿una bruja?

Mami le sirve té, misteriosa, como en ceremonia.

-Pronto. Seguramente.

Sakura comprende el mensaje y bebe rápido, con atolondramiento, en un sorbo la taza, comiéndose en dos bocados la tarta de chocolate, mientras que Mami se pone de pie, evocando su apariencia de Niña Mágica. Las ventanas se abren, Kyoko saca su arma y no hay resentimientos entre ellas. Mami tendrá un sermón para reprocharle solo cuando regresen.

-Sakura...

Las sombras cubren el rostro decidido de Mami. Ya no hay temblores y llanto sacudiéndola como cuando supieron de sus destinos pero esa calma es el ojo de un huracán. Quizás solo por eso las sanciones morales pueden esperar.

-Sabes qué sucederá con nosotras. Y lo que pienso de eso.

Kyoko sonríe, sacando un palito de chocolate y metiéndose entre los dientes, antes de ofrecerle uno a Mami, que lo rechaza o quizás ni lo vé, enfocados como están sus ojos en los de Sakura. Oro fundiéndose en su mirada. Hay odio y dolor, lo que su padre quería sanar predicando. Ojalá Sakura supiera cómo paliar su pena, de alguna forma, que no sea con una broma, restándole importancia a lo que ciertamente la tiene.

-Si, yo también creo que debería ser un deporte internacional el destruír clones de QB. Hablemos con Homura sobre eso luego, ¿si?

Sin más salta del alfeizar y Mami se toma un momento antes de correr detrás de ella.

Vorhang fällt 

Kamijo Kyosuke -o quien solía ser llamado así- se dirigió hacia Sayaka Miki -o mejor dicho, la copia de quien solía ser ella- y con cuidado, como si se tratara ella de una muñeca de porcelana (lo era pero de carne y hueso, sin alma) más que ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la alzó para estrecharla con desesperación contra su cuerpo. Escuchó que los huesos crujían y que el gemido usual que oía cuando la lastimaba se hacía más pronunciado. Hasta casi contener algo parecido a sentimientos legítimos. Pero _él_ no se detuvo. Y su gema se tornó negra. La tormenta de luces y melodías sin armonía alguna descendió sobre _él_ (ella...) cuando dejó ir a la carcaza vacía que adoptó profanamente la apariencia de Miki. Todas las ataduras que no lo dejaban respirar desde tiempo atrás, se disolvieron y dejó de pensar en sus deberes o esperanzas. Solo existía la música oscura que pulsaba dentro de sus venas. Y estuvo orgullosx de la misma, así que compuso en éxtasis. La canción de la destrucción para que Walpurgisnacht bailara en cada uno de los mundos donde irrumpiría.

* * *

Es tarde cuando Mami y Kyoko arriban al departamento en ruinas. Agua estancada brotando de tuberías rotas. Escombros. Mami avanza tras Kyoko como si fuera un guardacantón con la reciente habilidad de caminar. Ha esperado por esto algún tiempo.

-¿Walpurgisnacht...?

-Una parte. Volverá a aparecer pronto.

Pero Sakura no la escucha. Su mirada horrorizada va hacia lo que reluce por encima del humo y el yeso que flota en el espacio, mientras que la barrera momentánea se desintegra, dejando lugar a que lleguen policías y ambulancias inútiles. Un pedazo de plata que brilla con un pálido resplandor azulado entre tanta destrucción.

-Sayaka...

En el interín de la tragedia, Sakura no parece notar el cansancio que la invade con la fiebre, haciendo que diga incongruencias sobre afectos eternos que no pudieron concretarse. Mami saca su rifle y Kyoko -mejillas rojas como si hubiera bebido, la Sayaka Miki de ojos vacíos en el regazo- voltea solo a tiempo para que el cañón le acaricie el pecho a la altura del corazón, antes de apuntar directamente hacia su Gema Espiritual y disparar en una lluvia de estrellas sin que llegue a pronunciarse la palabra "traición". Sakura y Miki en el suelo, lánguidas, como quizás debió ser en otro mundo que Mami cree haber vivido en sueños tenebrosos que le han dictado qué era menester.

-Cantarella.-murmura, pensando en las tazas de té que no lavó, tan aprisa salieron, alertadas por la Bruja. QB, que parecía saberlo desde el principio, le comentó al verla desvelarse en su apartamento, con terror y culpa, sin que el acto de tomar cuidado de Kyoko la redimiera tanto como esperaba secretamente: "Una Niña Mágica puede que no muera al ingerir la cantidad de veneno que asesinaría a una persona común pero sí que se adormecería y matarla tú misma sería fácil entonces".

Trata de no recordar a las señoritas Homura y Kaname. Se tienen la una a la otra. Quizás puedan ser tan rigurosas con sus deberes como Mami y jalen sus propios gatillos como ella misma, calculando que debe caer junto a Kyoko, para que los cuerpos de ambas se enfríen en contacto, de ese modo pidiendo disculpas.


End file.
